Twinkle-Twinkle
by AkinaJung
Summary: Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses.Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya.Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku.Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku.Kami berada di sekolah yang sama tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah,yang parahnya melamarku ditahun pertama kami di SMA
1. Chapter 1: Lamaran!

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

…

_Uchiha Sasuke. Aku masih bisa merasakan kekalahan yang aku terima beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, juga selalu bisa mendapat perhatian semua gadis kemanapun dia pergi. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menurutku pantas untuk bersaing denganku, walaupun selalu berakhir dengan kemenangan di tanganku. _

_Kami selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dan ketika aku dengannya tak sengaja berpapasan, mata kami akan saling melirik. Tidak bertukar sapa atau salam. Hanya sekedar lirikan singkat yang berakhir saling membuang muka. Aku tidak membencinya, sebaliknya aku senang bisa mengenal Uchiha-kun. Aku senang saat melihat papan pengumuman nilai dimana namaku akan berada diurutan teratas disusul namanya dengan selisih nilai yang begitu tipis. Dia memberiku alasan untuk terus belajar agar tidak disusul olehnya. _

_Tapi pada hari itu, dimana nilai ujian kelulusan diumumkan, aku dikalahkan. Tidak dengan selisih nilai yang tipis. Dia mengalahkanku dengan perbandingan yang begitu jauh. Uchiha Sasuke, mendapat nilai sempurna di semua pelajaran yang diujiankan._

_Alasanku bersekolah di Konoha High School adalah karena ada kabar yang mengatakan dia melanjutkan belajar ke sekolah ini. Aku ingin membalaskan kekalahanku saat itu. Bila perlu mengunggulinya di semua bidang. Namun, yang ku lihat adalah bukan Uchiha Sasuke si jenius tampan yang dikelilingi para gadis. Uchiha-kun berubah menjadi pembuat masalah yang mengirim tiga kakak kelas ke rumah sakit diupacara pembukaan sekolah. Dia siswa yang selalu menjadi bahan gosip para gadis tentang kelakuan bermasalahnya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk berusaha tidak peduli lagi. _

"Hahh.." Rumah itu sudah sepi sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Semua lampu sudah dimatikan, kecuali sebuah kamar yang terletak di sudut lantai dua. Lampu di sana masih menyala karena seseorang masih terjaga. Seorang gadis yang menempati meja belajar di dekat jendela kamarnya itu masih sibuk dengan angka-angka dan rumus-rumus rumit memusingkan otak. Tangannya terus menggerakan pensil mekanik yang menggoreskan jawaban-jawaban dari setiap soal yang terdapat di buku pelajaran matematika tersebut. Sesekali helaan napas keluar dari bibir sang gadis namun ia masih tak berniat untuk berhenti.

Haruno Sakura duduk bersandar di kursi dengan kedua tangan yang ia renggangkan ke atas. Setelah sekian lama melakukan belajar dan menurutnya sudah cukup, gadis dengan surai merah muda itu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Tak sengaja ia melihat foto kelulusannya di sekolah menengah pertama yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Keningnya mengkerut lalu buru-buru dialihkannya pandangannya menuju arah yang lain. Kenangan kelulusan yang begitu menyebalkan.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

"Mengapa sekolah tidak semenarik dulu?"

…

Chapter 1 : Lamaran?!

…

Sakura duduk tenang memperhatikan guru matematika berambut abu-abu itu menjelaskan. Sebenarnya materi yang dijelaskan oleh guru bermasker itu sudah dikuasainya. Namun, tidak ada kegiatan lain yang dapat dilakukannya selama guru itu menjelaskan di kelas. Jadi mengulang mempelajari sesuatu mungkin akan lebih menarik dibandingkan melakukan obrolan tak penting dengan teman-temannya.

"Membosankan," keluhnya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menumpukan kedua siku di meja dan bertopang dagu. Sakura melirik ke arah jam tangannya, masih lima belas menit lagi untuk bel istirahat.

"Aku dengar Uchiha Sasuke menghajar kakak kelas lagi tadi pagi,"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar nama itu disebut oleh teman sekelasnya. Entahlah, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli namun setiap nama Uchiha Sasuke ditangkap indra pendengarnya, Sakura tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya tentang apa yang dilakukan si Uchiha itu.

"Bukankah ada kabar yang beredar dia adalah lulusan terbaik jepang? Dia anak laki-laki yang mendapat nilai sempurna 'kan?"

Sakura menghela napasnya secara berlebihan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di otaknya. Uchiha itu terlalu banyak berubah. Seingatnya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda pendiam yang berusaha menghindari suatu masalah. Sakura memang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik tapi hal itu yang bisa ditariknya selama ia mengamati Uchiha Sasuke itu dulu.

Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura ingin kehidupan sekolahnya sekarang bisa seperti dulu.

"Haruno-_san_," Ia tersentak dari lamunannya. Kakashi-_sensei _tengah berdiri di sampingnya bersama dengan tumpukan buku-buku tugas yang tadi pagi dikumpulkan.

"Iya, _Sensei _?"

Kakashi meletakan tumpukan buku itu di meja Sakura. "Kau piket hari ini bukan? Tolong bawa buku ini ke ruang guru. Aku harus menghadiri rapat setelah ini,"

"Oh, baik _Sensei_," jawabnya. Langsung saja Sakura membawa buku-buku itu menuju ruang guru.

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika melewati ruang klub seni yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Dari celah pintu ia melihat seorang laki-laki duduk di kursi dengan mata terpejam. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang dikenalnya. Seragam yang dikenakan berantakan, ternodai noda hitam di beberapa sisi. Sasuke sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena laki-laki itu begitu menikmati angin yang berhembus dari kaca besar di sebelahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.. posisinya saat ini.. angin dari jendela kelas..

Mau tak mau Sakura seperti merasa terlepar ke masa lalu dimana saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hari dimana ketika ia mendapati Sasuke tertidur di perpustakaan dengan satu buah buku pada pangkuannya. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang seiring tiupan angin. Saku—

"Mau apa kau?" Sepasang mata yang tadinya terpejam itu terbuka. Bola mata hitam pekat menatapnya tajam. Sakura tak pernah tahu jika rumor yang mengatakan ditatap Uchiha Sasuke saja akan membuat bergidik itu benar adanya. Ia telah mengalaminya langsung sekarang. Tubuhnya gemetar, entah itu reaksi takut atau terlalu malu karna kedapatan mengamati seseorang yang sedang tidur.

Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya dengan cepat "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," katanya sambil bersiap untuk berbalik. _Bahkan suaranya juga berubah. Lebih berat dari sebelumnya, _komentarnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura cukup lama. Dengusan kecil keluar seiring kurva tipis yang muncul di bibirnya. Pemuda itu kembali menyamankan posisinya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis yang mendeklarasikan persaingan diantara mereka secara sepihak.

…

Buku-buku di tangannya terasa semakin berat saja. Rasanya semakin berat dikarenakan tangannya yang begitu lemas untuk membawanya. Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di samping pintu ruangan guru. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Bekerja tidak normal sejak Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tadi. Ini interaksi pertama setelah sekian lama dan kesan yang diterimanya begitu buruk. Uchiha Sasuke jadi begitu menakutkan.

Dengan tangan yang agak gemetar, Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh pintu kayu tersebut, seorang pemuda telah membukanya. Sakura dan pemuda itu sama-sama terkejut. Yang kemudian terjadi adalah tumpukan buku yang dibawanya telah berpindah ke pemuda berkulit pucat di depannya. Sakura tidak mengenal pemuda itu tapi ia pikir dia adalah laki-laki yang baik.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya," katanya setelah Shimura Sai—begitu yang Sakura baca pada seragam pemuda itu—meletakan buku-buku tugas itu di meja Kakashi-_sensei_.

Sai tersenyum, senyum yang begitu manis di mata Sakura. "Terima kasih kembali. Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau siswi kelas satu?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan di depannya ini bukanlah seangkatan dengannya. "I-iya. Haruno Sakura, dari kelas 1-1. Salam kenal, _Senpai_,"

"Shimura Sai, dari kelas 2-2. Senang bisa mengenalmu, sampai jumpa," satu senyuman manis lagi dan Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalasnya.

…

_Langkah siapa itu?_

Sakura menggenggam tungkai payungnya lebih erat. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore sejak ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya membaca di perpustakaan. Kini ia sedang berjalan pulang ditengah derasnya hujan. Awalnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikan langkah kaki yang sepertinya mengikuti dirinya sejak ia keluar dari sekolah, tapi lama-lama ia merasa terganggu juga. Sakura merasa sedang diikuti.

Dia tidak merasa memiliki masalah dengan siapapun. Sakura selalu mengusahakan dirinya berada di jalur aman dan tak melibatkan diri dengan orang-orang bermasalah di sekolahnya. Namun kali ini, seorang berandalan sekolah menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Memaksanya mempercepat langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_!" spontan ia memanggil pemuda yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Sakura begitu terkejut namun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti tarikan Uchiha Sasuke. Payung yang dibawanya entah jatuh dimana. Mereka berlari menyusuri jalan raya yang sepi. Setelah sekian lama mereka terus berlari, Sakura mulai menyadari sesuatu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah mereka.

_Dia yang mengikutiku tadi?_

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berbelok. Menarik Sakura kencang hingga gadis itu menabrak tubuhnya. Sasuke meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir ketika Sakura hendak bicara dan gadis itu diam menuruti. Pemuda yang mengejar mereka berlari lurus, sepertinya tidak melihat mereka yang bersembunyi di lorong gang kecil.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan seseorang yang mencurigakan mengikutimu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan mata yang disipitkan. Ekspresi keras yang ditampilkan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," jawab Sakura pelan. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya tapi.. mengapa kau membantuku?" Tidak sopan memang, tapi Sakura tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran yang menggrogotinya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas dengan keras. "Jika misalnya aku melihat seorang gadis sedang berjalan di tengah hujan deras sendirian dan diikuti oleh orang mencurigakan tapi tidak membantunya…" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga menabrak dinding kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya "…itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut,"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih kaku walau Sasuke telah berjalan meninggalkannya.

_Jika misalnya aku melihat temanku jatuh di depan mataku tapi aku tidak menolongnya, itu membuatku terlihat seperti seorang pengecut._

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang bergidik kedinginan. Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusul Sasuke yang telah jauh berjalan di depannya. Satu senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya. Entahlah, ia merasa bangga saja.

"Itu kata-kataku," gumamnya kecil. _Dia melihatku ketika perlombaan itu._

Ingatannya terlempar ketika festival olah raga di sekolahnya dulu. Saat itu Sakura hampir melewati garis _finish _sebagai yang pertama. Namun ia berbalik ketika mendengar seorang terjatuh dan terkilir di belakangnya.

"Oi ! Jalanmu lambat seperti siput,"

"A-aa. Ma-maaf!"

…

_Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan orang-orang bermasalah. _Sakura menghela napasnya kasar. Kejadian kemarin membuatnya memantapkan diri untuk menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang bermasalah di sekolahnya. Sakura tidak yakin tujuannya tapi ia tahu jika laki-laki yang mengikutinya kemarin adalah seniornya yang terkenal sering membuat masalah. _Aa. Uchiha Sasuke juga. Dia salah satu orang yang sering membuat masalah di sini. Mulai sekarang aku harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat dan mengabaikan semua tentangnya._

"Oi. Apa Haruno Sakura ada di sini?"

Seluruh penghuni kelas 1-1 tersentak spontan bergerak mundur ke belakang kelas. "Aku tanya, apa Haruno Sakura di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menoleh. Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja ia masukan ke daftar orang-orang yang patut dijauhi datang ke kelasnya dan mencarinya. _Ini bohong 'kan?_

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dengan gerakan kaku. Ia mencoba menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Pura-pura tidak menyadari kehadirannya mungkin pilihan yang baik.

Sasuke menatap kaku Sakura yang duduk tegang menghadap ke luar jendela kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sakura di mejanya.

"Oi Haruno. Ikut aku sebentar, kau punya masalah denganku,"

Sakura tersenyum hambar. Ia mengangguk dengan gerakan patah-patah. _Ma-masalah? Ayah yang ada di surga, aku merasa tidak memiliki masalah dengan orang ini tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu._

Pikirannya terlalu kalut untuk memerhatikan kemana Uchiha Sasuke menariknya. Pikirannya semakin kusut saja ketika mereka menjadi tontonan banyak pasang mata setiap melangkahkan kaki. Sakura dipaksa masuk ke ruangan klub seni dan setelahnya pintu ruangan ditutup rapat.

Ia tak bisa bela diri tapi satu tendangan mungkin bisa membuatnya kabur dari sini jika Uchiha itu macam-macam. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura bergerak mundur ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat padanya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat punggungnya menabrak dinding yang artinya tidak ada jalan lagi untuk menghindar. Sakura menutup matanya ketika melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Ia merasakan dasinya ditarik hingga tubuh kecilnya ikut tertarik ke depan.

"Menikahlah denganku,"

_Eh? Apa katanya?_

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka mata. Jarak di antara mereka sangat dekat. Sakura masih bisa merasakan dasinya ditarik oleh sang Uchiha. Sakura juga bisa melihat jelas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke tapi mengapa telinganya rusak di saat seperti ini?

Sasuke menyerahkan satu buket bunga mawar yang entah didapatkannya dari mana. "Menikahlah denganku," ulangnya sekali lagi kini dengan satu buket bunga yang diulurkan ke Sakura.

Sakura mengerjap dengan sangat perlahan. _Tu-tunggu. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kami masih berada di tahun pertama sekolah dan dia melamarku?!_

_Uchiha Sasuke melamarku?!_

**Bersambung.**

Berkenan untuk meninggalkan review? :)

Karena satu review dari kalian adalah dukungan untuk saya :)


	2. Chapter 2: Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke

_Ada sebuah cerita yang beredar di sekolahku dulu. Katanya, ada sebuah bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan cahaya yang terang. Jika seorang laki-laki dan perempuan melihat bintang itu bersama-sama pada malam festival sekolah, mereka akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

"_Haruno-chan! Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu, aku ingin mencari Sasuke-kun dan mengajaknya melihat bintang itu bersama-sama," _

_Saat itu aku tidak begitu peduli. Tentang cinta, laki-laki , atau cerita bodoh seperti itu. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari kumpulan gadis yang membahas tentang bintang atau pangeran mereka, Uchiha Sasuke. Suara letusan kembang api dan sorakan menusuk telingaku. Aku makin menjauh saja, berusaha untuk mencari tempat tenang dimana bisa otakku beristirahat._

_Hari itu aku begitu lelah. Kakiku melangkah menuju belakang sekolah namun seseorang telah berdiri di sana. Ia menoleh ke arahku bersamaan dengan satu kembang api besar yang mekar di langit sana. Dia menatapku cukup lama, sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya. _

"_Ujian kelulusan, aku tidak sabar untuk itu," ia berkata yang terdengar seperti tantangan ditelingaku. Aku bergumam menyetujui. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk hari itu, dimana dulu kupikir itu adalah pertandingan terakhir kami. _

_Kami terdiam cukup lama, entah hanya aku atau dia juga menikmati kembang apinya. Tapi saat kembang api itu berhenti meluncur, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Aku dan Uchiha-kun masih berdiri menatap lurus ke depan sampai ia memintaku untuk mendongak. _

_Mataku seakan menipu. Aku tidak sadar jika malam itu langit begitu indah dengan bintang-bintangnya. Lalu aku melihat bintang itu, bintang yang bersinar paling cerah diantara yang lain. Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Uchiha-kun yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Dia melangkah ke arahku, berhenti tepat di depanku. _

"_Aku melihatnya denganmu," katanya dan memberikanku satu senyuman manis sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku terdiam, semua perasaan yang kurasakan setelah melihat senyumnya tidak bisa kujelaskan. Aku mematung, tidak mengerti dan berusaha mencari jawaban untuk reaksi tubuhku. _

_Namun yang bisa kupikirkan adalah senyuman manis pertama yang kulihat di wajah Uchiha-kun._

* * *

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

* * *

…

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" kesadaran Sakura terlompat kaget setelah melayang ke masa lalu. Matanya menatap takut-takut laki-laki di depannya. Satu detik, ia merasa lega ketika pemuda Uchiha itu melepaskan tarikan pada dasinya. Namun detik berikutnya, Sakura merasa susah hanya untuk menarik napas. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya tajam seperti seorang penguntit _psycho _yang siap menangkap korbannya (dan sialnya ia berperan sebagai korban di sini). Yang selanjutnya melintas di otak Sakura hanyalah pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang nasibnya.

_Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa harus ku tolak saja? Bagaimana jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang buruk? Bagaimana kalau dia memukulku? Bagaimana kalau ia mendorongku dari lantai tiga setelah ini dan aku sekarat?!_

Sakura menggigil memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang melintas di benaknya. Kemudian ia kembali tersadar, ketika sekali lagi Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan tentang jawabannya.

"Ma-maaf, Uchiha-_kun.."_

Sasuke menyela "Maaf?!"

Keberanian Sakura seolah tersapu angin. Namun, cepat atau lambat ia tetap harus menjawab lamaran ini. Dua-tiga detik kemudian setelah ia menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan ia berikan, Sakura membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Uchiha-_kun_ !" teriaknya dengan suara lantang "Tolong jaga aku!"-_hiks_ tambahnya dengan suara bergetar karna takut. _Ayah yang ada di surga, aku menerimanya karena takut hidupku akan berakhir di sini. _

Uchiha Sasuke menatap gadis di depannya cukup lama. Terkejut? Entahlah. Beberpaa saat kemudian ia menepuk kepala Sakura dengan gerakan kaku.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya "kita kekasih sekarang," ucapnya dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Sakura memberanikan diri mendongak menatap wajah laki-laki yang baru saja ia terima lamarannya. "Tapi Uchiha-_kun, _kita tidak mungkin menikah tiba-tiba—maksudku.. kau pasti mengerti kita baru saja berada di tahun pertama dan…"

"…aku mengerti. Pernikahan bisa ditunda, yang terpenting kau sudah menjadi milikku," Sasuke bersiap membalikan tubuhnya meninggalkan Sakura tapi sebelum itu ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tersenyum sangat manis pada Sakura. "Besok, aku tunggu di jam makan siang,"

Seketika itu Sakura kembali tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya. Saat dimana kedua matanya kembali menangkap kurva manis yang muncul di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. _Ayah, aku merasa dia tidak benar-benar berubah. Senyumnya.. itu masih sama._

Sakura sadar jika setelah ini ia takkan mendapat ketenangan yang diinginkannya. Tetapi entah mengapa, ia merasa jika kehidupannya sekolahnya yang menarik akan kembali.

….

Chapter 2 : Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke

….

"Aku lelah," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. Ia sedikit mengintip untuk melihat jam. Pukul sebelas malam dan tidak biasanya dirinya merasa selelah ini. Sakura terbiasa tidur sangat larut untuk belajar namun hari ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Kelopak mata miliknya yang hampir tertutup terbuka dengan cepat ketika ponsel yang berada di dekatnya bergetar.

"Tidak biasanya aku mendapat telepon malam-malam begini," Sakura menatap bingung layar ponselnya. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya. Sedikit ragu ia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha—" Sakura mendadak terdiam. Perlahan ia menurunkan ponselnya. Sambungan telepon itu berakhir dengan cepat tapi cukup sukses membuat wajahnya penuh rona merah. _Itu tadi U-Uchiha-kun._

_Sakura, selamat malam._

_Dia menelponku untuk mengucapkan itu! _Sakura kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti. "A-apa apaan itu tadi?! Dia benar-benar serius menganggap aku kekasihnya!"

…

Esok paginya, Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Begitu jam menunjukan pukul enam pagi, gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah melesat untuk berangkat sekolah. Tujuannya adalah menghindari Uchiha Sasuke yang nyatanya pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ?!" Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri yang spontan berteriak ketika kedua netra hijaunya menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke tengah berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau bangun pagi sekali," ucapan bernada datar itu membuat tubuh Sakura lemas. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu berada di depan rumahnya. Ia sangat yakin jika jam di rumahnya tidak rusak. Sekarang masih pukul enam pagi dan seharusnya Uchiha itu tidak berdiri di sana.

"Maaf nona," kata Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat dalam, segera setelah ia menyadari jika Sakura tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kita harus berangkat sekolah,"

Sakura menghela napas. "Uchiha-_kun_ , mengapa kau menjemputku?" Sakura mengambil langkah hingga mereka kini berada di sisi yang sama. "I-Ini masih pukul enam pagi—"

"—Sebenarnya aku sudah di sini sejak sejam yang lalu," Kedua orang itu segera bertukar pandang setelah pernyataan tak terduga yang Uchiha Sasuke ucapkan. "Satu jam yang lalu?!" seru Sakura kaget.

Sasuke memalingkan diri, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dari Sakura. "Aku pikir pasangan kekasih selalu berangkat bersama. Jadi karena itu aku menjemputmu,"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat," tambahnya.

Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sesaat ia dibuat terdiam. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu berjalan diikuti para gadis. Uchiha Sasuke yang seakan berada di sisi berbeda dengannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu menjadi saingannya kini berjalan di sisinya. Sejujurnya Sakura takut. Dirinya yang selalu berjalan dalam zona aman sekarang sangat dekat dengan siswa idaman yang berubah menjadi berandalan sekolah. Dia takut terkena masalah. Namun mendengar Uchiha Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya membuat hatinya semakin gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura tidak menjawab tapi dia segera mengembangkan senyumnya sambil menggeleng "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo berangkat Uchiha-_kun_,"

_Ayah, aku terlalu bingung. Dia berubah begitu banyak tanpa kuketahui alasannya. Namun sebagian dari diriku juga merasa dia masih sama. Ketika dia berbuat baik padaku seperti hari ini, aku merasa jahat karena telah menerima lamarannya._

…

Seperti yang diperkirakan, perjalanan ke sekolah agak terasa canggung untuk Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil satu buku untuk dibacanya. Gerbong kereta itu berisi beberapa orang namun tidak satu pun suara terdengar. Sakura berusaha memfokuskan diri pada setiap kalimat yang dibacanya, tapi duduk di samping Uchiha Sasuke membuatnya tidak tenang. Sakura penasaran mengapa Uchiha itu begitu tenang di sampingnya. Setelah beberapa saat menahan rasa ingin tahunya, Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan kepala Sasuke yang jatuh bersender di bahunya.

Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada bukunya. Dia melirik ke Sasuke yang tertidur menyender padanya dan tiba-tiba Sakura menyadari betapa polos laki-laki ini saat ia tertidur. Wajahnya tampan dengan kulit putih susu yang mengejutkan. Beberapa luka gores dan lebam masih terlihat jelas di beberapa bagian. Sakura terlalu sibuk mengamati tidak terganggu dengan kereta yang bergoyang keras beberapa kali atau suara decitan besi di bawah gerbong.

"U-Uchiha-_kun_," Sasuke membuka mata setelahnya. Memijat kecil pangkal hidungnya sebelum menoleh ke Sakura. "Maaf, sepertinya aku kurang tidur,"

Kereta berhenti. Sakura buru-buru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "Saat aku melihat luka di keningmu, aku teringat membawa beberapa plester luka," Yang Sakura lakukan setelahnya adalah menempelkan plester luka yang dibawanya ke kening Sasuke. "A-Aku duluan Uchiha-_kun_!"

Sasuke segera beranjak menyusul Sakura namun berhenti dan membiarkan Sakura berlari , semakin jauh. Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. "_Twinkle , twinkle , little star. How I wonder what you are,"_ Sasuke berjalan diiringi nyanyian kecil bernada rendah yang ia nyanyikan. Sebuah lagu yang membuatnya mengingat masa lalu.

…

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping kotak bekal yang tak berniat dibukanya. Kedua netra hijau itu sibuk membaca tiap kalimat dari buku bersampul hijau itu.

"Kalau kau tak berniat memakannya, berikan padaku saja,"

"KYA!" Sakura berteriak histeris. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu. Buru-buru ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya seperti orang bodoh. _Dari mana dia datang?!_

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Pemuda Uchiha itu membuka kotak bekal Sakura tanpa menunggu ijin dari pemiliknya. Sakura terdiam. Membiarkan kekasihnya menyibukan diri dengan bekal makan siang yang gadis itu bawa.

"Kenapa?" Sakura langsung bergidik. Perlahan menggeser posisinya lebih jauh dari Sasuke. Adalah salah satu hal menakutkan ketika Uchiha Sasuke mulai memakan bekal makan siang sambil menatap dirinya tajam. Setidaknya itu yang Sakura rasakan. Satu gerakan, dan kini sebuah telur gulung terarah di depan bibirnya. "Makan," Sasuke memerintahkan dengan suara yang begitu datar.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, menerima telur gulung itu dan menelannya hanya setelah dua kali kunyahan. _Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut! _Sakura merasakan kakinya lemas dan terasa dingin. Lalu perhatiannya tearah kepada Sasuke yang tertangkap basah mendengus geli.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ?"

Ekspresinya kembali datar tapi Sakura bisa melihat ada kilatan emosi di kedua mata hitam pemuda itu. "Maaf, kau tadi mengeluarkan ekspresi konyol,"

Wajah Sakura sontak memerah. Gadis itu segera menggeser posisinya lebih jauh. "Ja-Jangan melihatku!" soraknya sebal. Sakura menggulir pupilnya ke arah Sasuke, yang masih menatapnya lekat sembari bergeser lebih dekat padanya.

"Uchiha-_kun_ ! Tolong jangan pukul aku! Maaf, maaf, maaf"

Mata Sasuke melebar untuk beberapa detik. Reaksi Sasuke berikutnya adalah menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menyembunyikan dengusan geli yang tidak bisa ditahannya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau takut aku pukul?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke telah berdiri di depannya. "Sejujurnya, aku takut. Kau tahu sendiri berita yang menyebar tiap harinya di sekolah,"

"Plok!" Sasuke memukul kepala Sakura dengan sumpit. "Aku tidak akan memukul seseorang tanpa alasan," Sakura masih tak bergeming ketika Sasuke sudah beranjak meninggalkannya.

"Lalu.. Lalu kenapa kau memukul _senpai-senpai_ itu? Bukankah lebih baik kau tetap menjadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu. Tidak peduli dengan sekitar dan tidak mau mencari masalah?!" Sakura meremas roknya, menyadari bahwa ia telah bicara terlalu banyak.

Sasuke berbalik. Meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Rahasia," ia menjawab kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Ayah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? _

…

Hujan turun begitu deras secara tiba-tiba. Sakura dengan segera membuka payung berwarna kuningnya. Pelan-pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju stasiun. Beberapa orang lupa membawa payung dan berlarian mencari tempat teduh. Beberapa laki-laki berpakaian seragam berdiri membentuk kelompok, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tengah hujan tanpa payung. Yang Sakura pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara dia lewat jika para pemuda itu menghalangi. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya Sakura mendekati mereka.

"Maaf, bisakah kalian menepi sebentar?"

Alis salah satu orang di sana berkedut "Kau memerintahku?!" tanyanya marah.

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin lewat," Sakura bergerak mundur perlahan ketika pemuda di depannya melangkah maju mendekat.

Satu sentakan keras yang datang tiba-tiba, pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur setelah menerima tendangan. "Sudah kubilang jangan mencoba mengganggunya," Sasuke berujar dingin. Pemuda jangkung yang tengah berusaha berdiri itu mendesis. "Kau masih ingin dipukuli ternyata,"

Sakura tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Saat dirinya membuka mata, ia telah mendapati Sasuke tersungkur dan dipukuli beramai-ramai.

"Hentikan!" Sakura berteriak. "Kumohon hentikan!" namun tidak satupun dari mereka menghentikannya. "Hentikan atau aku akan menelpon polisi!" Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura mengangkat ponselnya.

Kumpulan pemuda itu berhenti. Berdecih sebelum melepaskan Sasuke. "Aku baru saja selesai menjalani hukuman. Jika Ayahku tahu, aku benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah,"

"Ayo pergi!"

Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang bersusah payah bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya bercampur dengan air hujan yang menghujamnya. Sakura berlutut di depan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sakura memindahkan payungnya, memayungi Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dihantam hujan.

Gadis itu menunduk dalam. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. "Hei kau basah," Sasuke mengambil alih payung kuning itu dan memayungi Sakura yang menangis di depannya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut sekali," isakannya semakin keras. "Maaf.. maaf.. semuanya karena aku tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa,"

Sasuke berdiri kemudian menuntun Sakura untuk berdiri juga. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya. "Ayo pulang, Sakura,"

_Ayah.. aku begitu takut padanya tapi hari ini dia membahayakan dirinya untuk melindungiku. Tangannya yang besar dan dingin menggenggam tanganku begitu erat. Aku mulai percaya jika dia serius untuk menjagaku, Ayah. _

_Ayah.. aku telah menjadi kekasihnya. Aku kekasih Uchiha Sasuke._

**Bersambung.**

* * *

…

Oke, pertama-tama saya mau meminta maaf untuk semuanya karena terlalu lama melanjutkan ff ini. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya kepada pembaca. Sejujurnya, saya terkejut akan respon yang didapat ff ini. Saya benar-benar tidak menduganya. Terima kasih banyak, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

'Mengapa Sasuke berubah? Masalah keluarga 'kah?' mungkin itu pertanyaan sebagian besar pembaca yang meninggalkan reviewnya. Jawaban akan pertanyaan itu akan muncul di chapter-chapter berikutnya, teheehe~:p

Untuk chapter ini, entah kenapa saya sangat berniat membuat penuh dengan interaksi mereka berdua tanpa membahas alasan Sasuke berubah atau melamar Sakura. Saya punya keinginan untuk memunculkan alasannya ditengah-tengah cerita setelah hubungan mereka benar-benar dekat.

Tentang perasaan Sakura di sini, eumm.. Sakura di sini saya gambarkan sebagai gadis yang benar-benar pintar dan ambisius tapi di sisi lain sangat polos. Dia terlalu lugu untuk mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan.

Lalu Sasuke, saya tidak bisa membahas banyak tentang yang dirasakan Sasuke atau semua tentang dia di ff ini. Karena Sasukelah kunci terbesar misteri/? Terbesar di ff ini 'kan? Wkkwkwk

Orang ketiga? Untuk orang ketiga akan datang dari pihak Sasuke atau Sakura? Sai kah orang ketiganya? Saya belum mau jawab hehe. Tapi akan muncul satu karakter lagi untuk hal ini di chapter selanjutnya.

Terakhir, tentang judul. Judulnya saya ambil dari hal yang berhubungan dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, juga tentang perasaan keduanya. khususnya Sasuke^^

Okay yeay! Terima kasih atas respon tak terduga untuk FF ini. Untuk FF lainnya yang belum sempat saya lanjutkan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan berkenankah untuk meninggalkan review? :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Saingan

_Masih dengan jelas aku mengingat bagaimana cepatnya aku melangkahkan kaki. Bagaimana orang-orang menyingkir dengan rengutan di wajah mereka ketika ku menerobos dengan sesekali meminta maaf. Di hari itu aku berhenti beberapa meter dari papan pengumuman setelah melihatnya lebih dulu sampai. Aku menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya kencang. Suatu kebiasaan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa melakukannya setiap hari itu datang. Dan langkah-langkah yang sengaja kubuat memelan dari sebelumnya membawaku berdiri di sebelahnya. Yang kuingat aku tak pernah bisa menahan senyumku setelah melihat namaku menjadi pemegang peringkat pertama. _

"_Sepertinya aku kalah lagi," _

_Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dimana di sebelahku Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdiri menatap lurus papan pengumuman. "Selamat, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan kalah," ujarnya lalu menoleh ke arahku dibarengi senyuman tipis. _

_Jika mengingatnya kembali, itu mungkin saat-saat paling menyenangkan yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku ragu untuk mengakuinya tetapi kurasa aku merindukan saat kami berdiri berdampingan sebagai saingan._

…

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

…

Semuanya menjadi melelahkan ketika udara mulai menghangat dan menimbulkan keringat berlebih saat melakukan kegiatan. Disaat setiap anak berlomba-lomba untuk pulang ke rumah dan memanjakan diri dengan es serut atau potongan semangka segar, Sakura masih menyusuri rak buku perpustakaan dengan alis tertekuk. Tak peduli dengan bel pulang sekolah yang telah berdering dengan nyaringnya atau udara yang tetap panas mesti sudah memasuki sore hari, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya ingin mendapat jawaban dari soal yang tak bisa ia pecahkan.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Sakura dibuat terkejut dan menabrakan punggungnya ke rak ketika Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di dekatnya. Pemuda itu tampak telah menggendong tas. Pakaiannya lebih rapi dari biasanya dan luka-luka lebam di wajahnya mulai samar. Sakura menghela napas ketika sadar jika ia mengabaikan Sasuke beberapa hari ini karena ujian yang semakin dekat memenuhi otaknya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Maaf, beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa berangkat atau pulang bersamamu. Kau tahu, aku harus belajar, ujian semakin dekat dan…" Sakura berhenti bicara, ia terdiam dengan rona merah yang mulai nampak di kedua pipinya. Cukup membuatnya tersipu ketika ia menyadari jika kedua mata Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya lekat saat ia bicara. Sasuke yang tak menerima kelanjutan menepuk kepala kekasihnya itu pelan. "Aku tahu," ujarnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Sakura "Kau mencari ini kan? Cepatlah pulang setelah ini," , ucap Sasuke lalu keluar dari perpustakaan.

Cukup lama Sakura menatap buku yang ada di genggamannya. Sebuah pembatas buku terselip di tengah-tengah buku tersebut. Sakura membuka halaman itu lalu setelahnya tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak boleh mencoret buku perpustakaan," gumamnya setengah terkikik. Halaman itu membahas jawaban akan soal yang Sakura cari jawabannya. Beberapa kalimat telah digaris bawahi menggunakan pulpen merah yang ditambahi catatan kecil.

…dan ada sebuah coretan singkat di sana. Sakura memeluk buku itu. _Gawat,Ayah.. aku tak bisa menahan senyumku._

"_Ini soal yang mudah. Dasar bodoh,"_

_-Sasuke-_

Chapter 3 : Saingan

Sakura melihat Sasuke tertidur di perpustakaan ketika berniat mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya kemarin. Pemuda itu mungkin sedang membolos dan berakhir tertidur di sana. Ia duduk di dekat jendela, kedua tangannya terlipat sebagai bantal. Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memerhatikan wajah Sasuke saat memejamkan mata.

"Wajahnya saat SMP bahkan tak sepolos ini. Dia seperti bayi saat tidur," gumam Sakura pelan. Sakura merebahkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Dirinya mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia dulu tak menyadari jika pemuda yang selalu menjadi saingannya ini sangat tampan.

_Dia membuatku bingung. Kenapa ia berubah menjadi seperti sekarang? Kenapa ia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Dulu maupun sekarang dia tidak bisa ditebak._

Sakura mengambil sebelah _earphone _yang Sasuke kenakan. Hampir saja ia tertawa ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star . "Dia menyeramkan tapi selera lagunya lucu," Sakura terkekeh kecil. Cukup lama Sakura merebahkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke sampai kedua mata berwarna hijau itu menangkap luka lecet di kening Sasuke yang tertutupi poni. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Sakura menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh luka itu namun tak sempat. Tangannya telah ditahan oleh Sasuke yang perlahan mulai membuka mata.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" suara datar namun pelan Sasuke spontan membuat Sakura menarik tangannya. Kedua wajahnya memerah. Segera ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan melepas _earphone _Sasuke dari telinganya.

"Ti-tidak ada. A-aku hanya ingin mengembalikan buku lalu kebetulan melihatmu. Maaf..a-aku membangunkanmu, aku harus segera ke kelas," Sakura berucap gugup. Belum sempat Sakura sepenuhnya berdiri, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan karena tarikan Sasuke pada tangannya. Sakura tidak bisa mencegah wajahnya agar tidak merona merah. Saat Sakura tersadar jika kini dirinya jatuh tepat di depan tubuh dan pemuda itu malah meletakan kepalanya di bahu miliknya, Sakura tahu jika jantungnya tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan normal.

"Aku akan menang Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan kemudian melepaskan Sakura dari kukungannya. "Aku tidak akan kalah,"

Sakura membeku. Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke semasa sekolah menengah pertama muncul saat pemuda itu mengatakan hal itu. Kalimat yang ia tidak tahu dimaksudnya dalam konteks apa namun cukup membawa ingatannya melompat mengingat masa lalu.

Mengingat Sasuke yang tidak ingin kalah darinya.

…

"Aah! Kita bertemu lagi," Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya cukup lebar ketika Shimura Sai, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menyapanya. "Aa.. selamat siang , _Senpai_"

Shimura Sai tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan salah satu selebaran yang dibawanya pada Sakura. "Berkenan untuk ikut?" tanya Sai disertai senyuman, berharap junior yang baru di kenalnya itu tertarik.

"Klub _manga_ ? aku tidak pernah tahu ada klub seperti ini di sini," ujar Sakura setelah melihat selebaran yang diberikan Sai padanya. Sai menghela napasnya. "Anggotanya hanya bersisa tiga orang, junior sekarang lebih tertarik pada klub musik ringan dan olah raga. Aku harus mencari minimal satu anggota lagi agar klub tidak dibubarkan," jelas Sai.

"Aa.. pantas saja _Senpai_ berkeliling di gedung kelas satu. Hmm, tapi mencari anggota saat dekat ujian seperti ini pasti susah," Sakura kembali memerhatikan selebaran yang diberikan Sai "kebanyakan pasti memilih untuk fokus pada pembelajaran. Termasuk aku yang belum mengerti beberapa materi. Mungkin _senpai_ harus mencari anggota setelah uji…" Sakura tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari wajah Sai sangat dekat dengannya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengajarimu materi pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti kemudian kau bergabung dengan klubku?" ucap Sai diiringi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hehhh?! Tidak.. tidak _senpai _, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang _manga_ dan lagipula aku tidak berbakat menggambar,"

Sai tertawa kecil "Sakura-_chan_, semua di sekolah ini tahu kau yang menggambar poster untuk acara sekolah bulan lalu kan?" Sai menarik kedua tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya kuat "Jadi, tolonglah. Kau hanya perlu mengisi namamu dan aku akan mengajarimu materi pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti, bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, "Baiklah _senpai_," Sai kembali tersenyum dan menghadiahi Sakura acakan kecil di rambutnya. Keduanya terlihat akrab, khusunya di mata Sasuke yang melihat keduanya sambil melipat tangan.

…

Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke yang berdiri menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. "Kau menunggu lama? Hah.. hah.. maafkan aku," ucapnya masih terengah-engah. Sasuke hanya bergumam singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu dari Sakura.

"Ujian tinggal dua hari lagi dan aku berhasil mengerti soal-soal matematika yang rumit itu. Aahh senangnya, aku jadi tambah antusias!" Sakura terlihat senang sedangkan Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil. Sejak di sekolah hingga kini mereka berada di kereta, Sakura menyadari Sasuke semakin tidak banyak bicara. Pemuda itu hanya bergumam dan melihat kea rah ponselnya berulang kali.

Suara deringan ponsel membuat baik Sasuke maupun Sakura mencari sumber bunyi. "Ahh ternyata ponselku hehe, telepon dari Sai-_senpai," _sebelum Sakura menerima panggilan telepon itu, Sasuke lebih dulu menahan tangannya dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri kepelukan Sakura.

"U-Uchiha-_kun _?"

"Jangan diangkat, kumohon," bisik Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi.." melihat Sasuke yang semakin menenggelamkan diri di lehernya, membuat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya "Baiklah, tidak akan ku jawab panggilannya,"

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Sakura. Kedua mata hitam itu menatap _emerald _Sakura. "Kau memanggilnya dengan nama depannya," ucap Sasuke pelan sebelum memalingkan wajah. "Kita telah lama saling kenal, _Sasuke_.. panggil aku seperti itu," lanjut pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura membuka bibirnya ingin menyahuti namun ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Semakin ia memerhatikan Sasuke, wajahnya semakin dibuat memerah.

"E-eum.. Sa-Sasuke_-kun_," Keduanya membeku pada posisi masing-masing. Terlalu malu untuk saling menatap namun tidak ingin saling melepaskan genggaman. Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, menarik gadis itu hingga ia menjatuhkan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Sasuke mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka namun terhenti saat suara gesekan rel dengan roda kereta berdecit kencang disusul suara pintu kereta yang terbuka.

Sakura buru-buru mendorong tubuh Sasuke, mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh kemudian berlari keluar dari kereta. _I-ini benar-benar tidak baik bagi jantungku! _

Sedangkan Sasuke masih duduk di dalam kereta, menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangannya.

…

Sejak kejadian di kereta, Sakura selalu berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Dia merasa belum siap membuat jantungnya berdetak tak normal lagi setiap melihat Sasuke dan mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Hari ini adalah pengumuman hasil ujian semester. Sakura berjalan gontai menuju papan pengumuman. Mengingat kejadian di kereta saja membuat tenaganya seperti terkuras. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika harus bertemu Sasuke. Sakura semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Suara bisikan dan pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuatnya tertarik. Seketika Sakura melebarkan mata dan melangkahkan kakinya kencang menuju papan pengumuman. Ada pemandangan tak biasa yang dilihat seisi sekolah, termasuk Sakura. Sakura berhenti beberapa meter dari pemuda itu. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya pelan, kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menoleh, menatap Sasuke cukup lama sampai pandangan lurus pemuda itu berpindah padanya. Sakura memindahkan pandangannya ke papan pengumuman dan mendapati nama Uchiha Sasuke mengambil peringkat pertama. Kembali, Sakura memindahkan pandangannya ke pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan kalah 'kan?"

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian ia tertawa. "Eum! Untuk berikutnya aku akan mengambil posisiku kembali!" Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia sesenang ini. Bukankah harusnya ia merasa sedih? Tapi mendapati fakta bahwa ia bisa kembali berlomba dengan Uchiha Sasuke lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan melihat namanya diperingkat pertama tanpa ada yang bisa mengejar nilainya.

_Ayah, dia memang tidak bisa ditebak. Entah membuatku canggung atau merasa nyaman, sikapnya punya banyak kejutan. Dan kali ini, dia mengejutkanku dengan kembali berdiri berdampingan denganku sebagai saingan._

**Bersambung.**

…

_Yakkk sudah berapa lama saya hiatus? Sudah berapa lama fanfiction ini ditelantarkan?maafkan saya *cry_

_Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang dengan setianya menunggu fanfiction ini, uhh sayang kalian *peluk_

_Akhir kata, kembali saya ucapkan terima kasih dan mohon maaf. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~_


	4. Chapter 4 : Cinderella

_Yang kutahu Uchiha Sasuke berasal dari keluarga super kaya. Ayahnya adalah pengusaha sukses, Ibunya adalah seorang dokter bedah terkenal dan kakaknya adalah aktor yang sedang naik daun. Kurasa hampir seluruh Jepang tahu akan hal itu. Oleh karenanya, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapat perlakuan khusus dimanapun, termasuk di sekolah._

_Dia selalu menjadi magnet semua gadis yang ingin menjadi tuan putri beruntung layaknya Cinderella._

* * *

**Twinkle Twinkle**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

(Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat untuk hiburan semata)

Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.

(Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia sangat tampan dan pintar, selalu mendapat perhatian semua gadis. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik padanya. Aku memerhatikannya karena ia adalah sainganku. Dan diujian kelulusan, dia berhasil mengalahkanku. Sekarang kami berada di sekolah yang sama, aku ingin mengalahkannya kali ini. Tapi dia berubah menjadi Uchiha pembuat masalah, yang parahnya lagi melamarku di tahun pertama kami di SMA)

**Catatan** : kalimat bercetak _miring _adalah isi pikiran tokoh/bicara dalam hati.

**Chapter 4 : Cinderella.**

…

* * *

Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka menceritakan keluarganya walaupun itu kepada orang yang dekat dengannya. Disaat Sakura menanyakan tentang keluarganya dengan wajah takut-takut, dia hampir tak sanggup menolak. Tapi menceritakan keluarganya seperti menceritkan hal umum. Seluruh Jepang tahu siapa keluarganya. Baginya, itu bukanlah hal yang membanggakan.

"Kau ingin tahu ?"

Sakura terkesiap. Dia dengan panik menggerakan tangannya. "A-aku tidak memaksa. Lagipula aku sudah tahu. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu siapa keluarga Uchiha 'kan?"

"Begitukah?" Sasuke berkata pelan tanpa melihat Sakura. Dia sibuk menyelesaikan soal di bukunya. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke dengan tak enak hati. Ia merasa suasana hati Sasuke berubah sejak Sakura mengungkit hal keluarga.

"A-aah kita ganti topik saja hehe," dengan panik Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan berusaha fokus pada buku yang dibacanya. Tak sengaja Sakura menoleh ke arah layar ponsel Sasuke yang memutar lagu Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star. Sasuke sibuk dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakannya diiringi lagu itu yang ia dengar melalui _earphone_ putihnya. Sakura tak sanggup menahan tawa kecilnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Maaf.. maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka kau begitu menyukai lagu anak-anak itu," kemudian Sakura berdeham.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak, hanya tidak biasa saja orang sepertimu mendengarkan lagu itu,"

Sasuke menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan "Orang sepertiku ?"

Sakura menjadi panik sekarang. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau juga menganggapku pangeran berkuda putih seperti yang lainnya ?"

Sakura tertegun, ia memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki di depannya. "Tentu, sejak smp kau memang begitu," jawabnya.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum dengan mata yang sendu. "Begitu.."

"Tapi aku tak peduli. Sekalipun kau pangeran dengan sendok perak di tanganmu atau bahkan raja, aku lebih suka menganggapmu Uchiha Sasuke yang harus aku kalahkan," lanjut Sakura disertai senyum lebar.

Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang dimiliki gadis ini tapi dia begitu menarik.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan, sedikit lagi tugas musim panasku akan selesai,"

Sebelum Sakura menggerakan kembali pensil mekaniknya, Sasuke lebih dulu menahan tangannya. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sakura.

Ada beberapa hal yang Sakura tidak mengerti dan selalu bisa ia pecahkan. Namun Uchiha Sasuke adalah pengecualian. Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal rumit yang tak ia mengerti. Sekeras apapun Sakura berusaha mencari jawabannya, ia tetap tidak bisa mengerti laki-laki ini.

Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban mengapa tubuhnya akan membeku ketika Uchiha Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Yang Sakura pahami saat ini, jantungnya sedang tidak bekerja dengan normal dan ketika bibirnya dikecup begitu pelan oleh laki-laki di depannya, Sakura tak sanggup bernapas.

"Lain kali tutuplah matamu," Sasuke berucap pelan tanpa intonasi. Jari telunjuknya ia letakannya di depan bibir sebelum menjauhkan diri dari Sakura. Sakura masih terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"To-toilet. A-aku harus ke toilet," Sakura buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk menopang dagu memerhatikannya.

"Toilet di perpustakaan umum ada di mana ya? Argh.. kenapa aku mendadak lupa," Pada akhirnya Sakura hanya berdiri di balik dinding. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hingga membuatnya susah bernapas.

"Aku hanya terkejut. Iya, aku hanya terkejut. Perasaan atau emosi seseorang di atur oleh sistem limbik di otak 'kan? Tapi kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak secepat ini," Sakura menyentuh bibirnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Bisa-bisanya dia melakukannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu,"

Yang Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke berdiri di sisi dinding lainnya. Mendengarkan diam-diam apa yang Sakura gumamkan lalu tersenyum tipis.

...

* * *

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sama-sama menutup bibirnya. Sakura terlalu canggung untuk memulai percakapan setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tadi sedangkan Sasuke bukanlah tipe pembicara yang baik.

"Sasori," gumam Sasuke ketika melihat pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sakura bingung mengapa Sasuke menatap seorang pemuda yang sedang digelayuti seorang gadis.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menjawab dengan malas "Teman masa kecilku,"

Sasori membuka kaca mata hitamnya guna memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum setelahnya kemudian mengusir gadis yang sejak tadi memeluk lengannya. "Waw.. lama tak melihatmu, Sasuke," sapanya.

"Hn," Sasori mendengus mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Kau masih saja kaku seperti biasanya," Sasori mengangkat poni merah yang menutupi dahinya dan menyisirnya menggunakan jari ke arah belakang. "hmm dan siapa yang bersamamu ini?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Ingatan Sasori melistas ke masa lalu seketika ia tersenyum kecil ke Sakura. "Lama tak jumpa," ujarnya yang membuat baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menatapnya.

"Lama tak jumpa?" Sakura mengulang kalimat yang dikatakan Sasori heran.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?"

Sasori mengangkat bahu "Seminggu yang lalu mungkin, aku tak begitu ingat," sebuah senyum menggemaskan muncul di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu "Kau tahu, aku butuh liburan di tanah kelahiranku. Amerika cukup menyenangkan tapi tak bisa menggantikan pesona gadis-gadis Jepang yang manis,"

Sasuke berdecak "Diamlah. Kau belum berubah,"

Sasori tertawa kecil "Aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku, apa salahnya? Dengan wajah sepertiku tak sulit untuk memikat para gadis di sini, benar?"

"dan gadis yang tadi adalah salah satunya," Sasuke mendengus. Sasori membentuk jari-jarinya layaknya sebuah pistol "Gotcha! Kau benar. Menjadi tampan itu memang tak mudah, aku jadi bingung harus memilih gadis seperti apa," Sasori memandang Sakura kemudian tersenyum "Tapi sepertinya kau begitu menarik," ucapnya.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura "Jangan dengarkan _playboy _sialan ini, Sakura"

"Kalian terlihat sangat akrab," Sakura tertawa setelahnya.

Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura dan entah mengapa Sakura seperti merasa elusan dikepalanya itu tidak asing "Sejak dulu kita memang akrab,"

"Kita ?"

Sasori menjentikan jarinya. "Baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu acara kencan kalian," Sasori dan Sasuke saling memandang sebelum Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi Sasori yang masih menatap mereka. Sasori bersiul singkat. "Sepertinya kau sudah jauh di depanku, Sasuke sialan," pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke Amerika,"

…

* * *

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman dekat seperti itu," Sakura tertawa mengingat bagaimana interaksi Sasuke dan Sasori tadi "Dia orang yang lucu,"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah menggenggam tangan Sakura semakin erat. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sakura merasa suasana hati laki-laki di sampingnya itu kembali berubah. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan. Sejujurnya, Sakura juga bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi tentang perasaan orang lain. Namun jika Sasuke yang berada di dekatnya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

Jadi ketika keduanya menyebrang jalan diantara orang-orang ramai yang berjalan dari dua arah yang berbeda, Sakura berhenti dan membuat Sasuke menoleh. Belum sempat Sakura mengatakan isi pikirannya, tubuhnya ditabrak beberapa orang sehingga sepatunya tak sengaja terlepas.

"Sasuke, kau duluan saja, sepatuku tidak sengaja terlepas,"

Sasuke menahan Sakura yang akan berbalik mengambil sepatunya. "Biar aku yang mengambilkannya,"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia menunggu Sasuke di sebrang. Matahari sore sudah semakin condong ke arah barat. Cahayanya juga meredup secara perlahan. Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura dengan sepatu berwarna putih ditangannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke bertinggung sehingga membuat Sakura terkejut. "Aku bisa memakainya sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_," dan ketika Sakura ingin mencegah Sasuke mengenakan sepatu di kakinya, Sasuke menatapnya. "Diamlah,"

Sakura tak mampu menolak lagi. Ia hanya bisa melihat Sasuke menyentuh kakinya dan memasangkan sepatu di kakinya. "Aku seperti berhasil menemukan Cinderellaku," ujar pelan Sasuke. Ia berdiri setelah selesai memasangkan sepatu putih itu di kaki Sakura.

Sakura tertegun. Ia tidak tahu mengapa matanya menjadi panas dan air mata mulai muncul hingga membuat pandangannya kabur. Buru-buru Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Maaf.. Maaf Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis. A-aku.. aku hanya merasa ucapanmu tidak asing. Aku seperti pernah mendengarnya,"

Sasuke mencakup kedua pipi Sakura menggunakan tangannya. Ia menghapus air mata Sakura. Seperti gerakan lamban sebuah film, Sakura melihat Sasuke kembali mengecup bibirnya dan kali ini Sakura memutuskan menutup matanya.

_Ayah, bolehkah aku merasa seperti seorang putri beruntung yang mendapatkan pangeran berkuda putih? Tapi entah mengapa, saat ia mengatakan seperti menemukanku, aku benar-benar merasa seperti Cinderella yang ia cari._

**Bersambung.**

* * *

…

**Note Author :**

Halo, pembaca yang baik hati hehehe. Maaf ya update ff ini lama banget. Ta-tapi saya punya alasan kenapa fanfiction ini saya telantarkan begitu lama huhu. Karena saya sudah kelas XII jadi saya harus semakin fokus dengan sekolah demi masa depan yang lebih cerah ;) /wink

"Tapi kok bisa buat ff yang lain? Itu ada ff baru!"

Eum begini, ff yang saya buat itu ff dengan jumlah kata yang singkat dan idenya muncul ketika saya bosan. Jadi saya buat karena kangen dengan dunia fanfiction, begitu hehe. /alasan.

Baik, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Maaf bila chapter sekarang kurang memuaskan.

Yang suka cerita berbau dongeng silahkan mampir ke "Wonderland!" ya~ hehe :3 /malahpromosi,

Sampai jumpa dan salam cinta dari saya'-'/


End file.
